


Other Characters

by Laurel_Wolford



Series: Spencer-Hale Pack [10]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Were Creatures, internal musing, triple agent Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford
Summary: Brock Rumlow muses on his time with Hydra and his interaction with The Pack,
Series: Spencer-Hale Pack [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Other Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for non-pack characters in the Spencer-Hale Pack series. The main character will be listed in the chapter title.

Brock slammed his knuckles into the punching bag again and again. He hated what his life had become. He was angry all the time, he lied to everyone, he had to act like a major asshole, and worst of all was that he had to take orders from a psychopath.

Fury had hired Brock directly out of the Navy Seals for a super secret, super long term, undercover op. Infiltrate Hydra. (At least he'd gotten to keep his rank; he'd just been promoted to Commander three months before. (Most people saw him and figured he was enlisted, but he'd gotten a boxing scholarship to Annapolis and totally kicked ass at being an officer, if he did say so himself.)) He'd had no idea Hydra was even still around, let alone still trying to take over the world. To make matters worse, they were in a position that they might be able to do it unless they were stopped. Brock knew that an inside man would go a long way in being able to take them down.

Of course he'd said yes to Fury. But it had been more than a decade and Brock was tired. Damn tired. He couldn't ever let his guard down. His only reprieve was his meetings with Commander Hill. That had started only a few years ago. Brock had convinced Pierce that he was sleeping with Hill to try to get inside information for Hydra, but in truth it was the exact opposite. 

Yeah, they'd had sex a few times. They were both dedicated to the job and finding a partner that understood that was difficult sometimes. But more importantly to him he'd come to count Hill as a friend. Probably his only real friend since she was the only person, besides Fury, that knew who he truly was.

Brock hated that he only knew how to be the efficient killing machine asshole that a Strike Commander was supposed to be. But he'd spent too long making that a part of his personality so that he didn't slip up and blow his cover.

His hands continued to rain down blows on the heavy bag, sweat dripping down his entire body. Muscles burned with exertion.

Brock remembered a few years ago hearing about Hydra looking for their asset, the Winter Soldier. He'd been sick when he'd read all the files about what they'd put their asset through. And to them he was just a thing, a weapon, not a man they'd destroyed. Brock damn near broke cover when he'd heard that the base where the Winter Soldier was kept had been destroyed, everyone dead, and no sign of the Soldier. He was relieved. First, because no one deserved to be treated like that. Second, because Pierce had wanted to bring the Soldier to the US and have Brock be responsible for him. Brock had dodged a bullet and he knew it.

Seeing the Winter Soldier march through the helicarrier with the most intimidating group of people he'd ever seen (and as a former Seal he'd seen some scary as fuck people, but they didn't hold a candle to this group) sure as hell caught him off guard. He'd also recognized Black Widow and Hawkeye among them. 

He kicked at the heavy bag as he remembered what he said about the women. He was strangely grateful that the young woman had defended herself and proven that she was strong and capable. And she had been strong. Even with his enhanced strength, supposedly from Hydra's knock off serum, he couldn't get her to budge.

That meant she was enhanced, the Winter Soldier, and to a lesser extent Black Widow, was enhanced. He could've sworn that the guy standing next to the Soldier was Steve Rogers. Pierce had been pissed that Rogers had been reported dead from the crash, but there was some evidence to the contrary. Which lead Brock to believe that it was, in fact, Rogers next to the Winter Soldier. So, another enhanced. Brock had read all of the reports about Thor landing in New Mexico. Because aliens. So he's recognized Loki among the group too. One more enhanced.

Now, Brock had a secret that no one, not even Fury or Hill knew. He was a werecat, a were-lynx to be exact. While wolves had the ability to take the pain of others, lynx had the ability to hide the fact that they were supernatural. No lynx scent and they could control how fast they healed. But he could still scent other supernatural creatures. Including all of the werewolves (including Hawkeye, and wasn't that a surprise) that made up the rest of the group that Fury had brought in to deal with the invasion. 

A small army made up of werewolves, super soldiers, and a god. A pack.

Fuck he missed being part of a pride/pack, missed being part of a family. Fucking hunters killed good parents nearly twenty years ago while he was deployed. Maybe once his mission was over, if he was still alive, he'd ask Fury to introduce him to them so he could beg for a place in their pack. 

Not that he'd said anything to Fury about them all being enhanced one way or another. No, he wouldn't do that to a pack, especially one he wanted to join at some point in time. He'd continue to keep the information about the pack to himself for at long as he needed to.

Brock stilled his hands and leaned his head against the bag. He was just so damn tired. But, like always, he had to carry on until the op was finished. That was all he knew how to do anymore; just keep carrying the weight of the mission so that no one else had to bear the burden. He could do that, no matter how tired he was.

  
  
  



End file.
